The New Kid
by 93notes
Summary: A new student comes to Conan's second grade classroom...but something is a little different about this kid...


Kon'nichi wa! I'm a total Rurouni Kenshin addict, but I thought I'd try something a little different this time, with the series Detective Conan. I hope you all enjoy it! 

Disclaimer: Didn't, don't, won't. 

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X 

**The New Kid**

"Come on now, don't be shy. I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends very soon!" 

The students in the second grade classroom glanced up from their projects to find their sensei leading a child through the door. The child appeared to be extremely shy, and was hiding their face under a rather large baseball cap. 

"Everyone, it seems we have a brand-new classmate! I hope you all will be kind to him and make him feel welcome!" 

The child shuffled to the front of the room with a little shove from the teacher. Ayumi grinned broadly and waved, and Conan glanced up from the tiny clay-figure of Kogouro that he was repeatedly squishing and re-forming. It was great for stress, you know. 

"How about you introduce yourself to your new classmates?" The teacher prompted. "Don't worry; I'm positive they will like you! And take that cap off; you know that hats aren't allowed in school," She chided gently. 

With deliberate slowness, the child inched the hat off his head, face burning in a huge blush. He shuffled his feet. 

"Um...hi everybody. It's...very nice to...meet you all." He choked out, and ducked his face. 

Everyone smiled at him; several of the girls waved, and one bold girl even winked at him. He squeaked and shoved his hat back over his head. 

In the corner of the room, however, Conan blinked. 

And blinked again. 

And again. 

He removed his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and put them on. He blinked again... 

...And erupted in a fit of laughter so loud, that students across the school turned toward the direction of the second-grade hall. 

Of course, everyone was now turning their attention to him, but he paid no mind. He simply continued laughing. 

The child stood at the front of the room, hiding behind the teacher in shame. He had hoped that the hat would hide his face, but he had forgotten the rules. Damn no-hat policy. 

For there was no mistaking this face, the chibified face of the High School Detective of the West, Hattori Heiji. 

Conan fell out of his chair. 

Meanwhile, the flustered teacher was at a loss at what to do about the child laughing his head off, rolling on the floor. She considered calling the psyciatric ward, but figured they wouldn't take minors. 

Eventually, Conan's laughter died down enough so that he could sit back up in his chair. The teacher cleared her throat loudly and directed her freaked-out students' attention back to Heiji. Seeing that he had kinda scared the students, who would never look at him the same way again, Conan was now attempting to shut up. 

It wasn't working. 

Finally, the teacher glared at Conan, who was still snickering. He quieted down, but wore a smirk as big as the Cheshire Cat. 

"...ANYWAY, let's all give a big welcome to our new classmate. Why don't you sat your name now?" She asked Heiji, who peeked out from behind her skirt. She none-too-gently shoved him to the front of the room, still sending a Death-Glare-of-Doom at Conan. She could feel a migrane coming on... 

"Erm...I'm..." Heiji winced, "...Heittori...Haji...?" 

...At which Conan promptly burst out laughing once again, clutching at his side. 

Heiji trudged over to his desk and sat down, mentally cursing every ----ing god that ever was. 

Conan howled. 

Kids cowered. 

The teacher searched for a new job on the internet. 

Heiji averted his eyes from the laughing Conan, and inched his hat farther over his face to hide his maroon face. 

"I need a publicist," He muttered, and slammed his head down on the desk. 

Multiple times. 

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X 

Eh...I dunno. Seems kinda bad to me. But whatever. I guess this is just what happens when you eat too many Christmas M&M's...-pops handfull of M&M's into mouth- 

Oh, and if you didn't get the...well, the whole point of the story, it's that (for whatever reason) Heiji was also Chibified like Conan (turned into a kid, I mean.) So, since poor Conan is kinda stressed, this struck him as hilariously funny because Heiji, who always teases him, has been turned into a kid as well. 

Oh, and before you flame me...I know that Conan would probably be all concerned about how Heiji was shrunk, and would feel sorry for him and all that crap...I'm just saying that he's having a little funny moment before all the concern and stuff kicks in. 

-looks at ranting and sweatdrops- 

Yeah. I'll shut up now. 

Please R&R! 


End file.
